


Life After Death #SaveCAOS

by Helene K (hekiv)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambrose and Prudence get a future together, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, after the end, life after the funeral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K
Summary: This is what really happened after the world suffered the loss of the one Sabrina Spellman.Her friends and family all have their own stories to tell.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 2 whole seasons! The ending of part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show.Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗️SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/NPvGVsQhSp3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com) and (support@hbomax.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true and they‘d save #Sabrina for more seasons!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMAX on Instagram#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS
Relationships: Prudence Night & Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Life After Death #SaveCAOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone hurt by the ending of part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+hurt+by+the+ending+of+part+4).



> I thought it was unfair of the writers to just end the show with all the characters sad at a funeral and then we just get to see Sabrina and Nick.
> 
> Like that's just not fair.  
> They could of at least included one scene after the funeral where they are all together and talking about Sabrina, dealing with the grief.
> 
> It felt like giving up.
> 
> So I'm gonna try to write the life of some of my favorite characters after the funeral.  
> And I'll mention a lot of the other characters as well.

Prudence hadn't left his side since the funeral.

She hadn't said anything. No words of comfort.

He thought it could be because she had none to give.

Now that they were both feeling the loss of a loved one in their lives, the grief united them and without every saying a word of it, they spent almost every waking moment with each other, never straying too far.

What words could they have said to one another. Nothing neither of them didn't already know in their heart.

Salem was sleeping, keeping a watchful eye. The one thing Ambrose could never regret was to find the spell that kept Salem alive. He had never understood why his auntie Zelda had wanted to stuff her familiar after vinegar Tom had passed, but after losing Sabrina, he thinks he finally understood.

There were nights after Sabrina's death where he would find himself in the graveyard watching the two graves. Sabrina's name on each of the tombstones, and yet there were two different young women buried there with two different last names.  
He had wished he could of known Sabrina Morningstar.

Death was lingering around Greendale like a fog that would not leave. He felt it wear him down, and saw it effect others as well. He had at one moment believed it to be a hex or a curse of some kind, but no such luck. Grief carves itself a place in the heart, and stays there. Something he had learned after losing his father.

He avoided his aunties for the first couple of days after the funeral. Seeing them reminded him of Sabrina. As he was sure, seeing him reminded them of her as well.

Prudence was the only one he even spoke to. Although they did not speak much. They would lose themselves in the familiar lust that always simmered between the two of them, neither of them admitting that it gave them both the comfort they both needed.

Prudence had told him that she had seen Dorcas. That her returned lost sister had cured Agatha and had not wanted to go. Prudence even admitted to having wanted to go with her, so that Dorcas would not have to be alone on the other side.  
But Ambrose had been the voice of reason and told her that Dorcas had not wanted Prudence nor Agatha to take their lives just to join her. She would of wanted them both to live their lives fully before joining her when it was their time.

Tears had followed. Prudence had taken comfort in Ambrose's arms. Neither of them familiar with such a thing. But Ambrose had hugged his cousin many times during her young life and knew what it felt like, to find comfort in the arms of someone you trusted. Someone who cared for you.

  
His auntie Hilda had insisted that she and her newly married husband move into the Spellman Mortuary. Dr. Cerberus was a welcomed addition to the house. He was so curious and even cautious, it took him a while before he got himself settled in a comfortable at the Spellman's.  
He most likely had his hands full trying to comfort Hilda opting to not have a honeymoon, instead grieving the loss of Sabrina together. As a family.

Ambrose knew that both his aunties missed Sabrina, possibly more than he did.

And by Prudence's persuasive words, Ambrose found himself at breakfast with his aunties again. There was always that empty chair that served as a reminder. But there was a tranquil calmness they all felt.

Danger came unexpectedly to Greendale. As it usually does.  
There was madness and chaos and it all came from Riverdale, first from the Pilgrims of the Night Church led by Mary Wardwell. And soon after, by the hoards from hell. They were given a warning by Lilith, as she was the now self-proclaimed queen of hell, after having taken Lucifer's powers after drinking his blood.  
However, even as queen with her powers, Lilith could not stop the hoards from wanting to avenge the death of both Sabrina Morningstar and Caliban, and it did not help that they wanted to attack the coven for now worshiping Hecate.  
In their minds, they were weak.

Their enemies were defeated. Ambrose spent much of the witch war along side Prudence and afterwards, they would clean each others wounds. Those of flesh and those of the mind. They spoke of Sabrina. They spoke of Dorcas.

They even spoke of the future.

Prudence shared her concerns. She had Agatha. She had Rosalind. She felt power when she was with her sisters. But as for the future, she never felt so unsure.

It was then that Ambrose summoned all the courage he ever had and asked her to marry him. He expected her reject him. He even thought that she would laugh at him. But instead she answered with a "I will," and their kiss lead them into the passionate embrace that they now crave.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
